Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Fight for the Title, King of Games
by zendayafan100
Summary: It's been five years since Jaden's friends seen or heard from Jaden Yuki. Now, he emerges in the world championship for the title of King of Games! What will happen to the HERO duelist if he wins the title?
1. The First Duel of the World Championship

**Author's Note:**

**I've been itching to do a GX story since I've finished the manga and anime. Hope you guys like! Please rate and review.**

**Sincerely,**

**zendayafan100**

* * *

(Alexis)

Bastion patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, Alexis. Jaden will appear eventually. For all we know, he could be in the world championship."

I knew Bastion was just trying to cheer me up. Ever since he returned from the alternate dimension four years ago, he heard of Jaden traveling around the world to get better as a duelist. He became a professor at Duel Academy and also pursued his career as a scientist as a pupil of Dr. Eisenstein. He eventually figured out my crush for Jaden as much as I hated to admit it to him.

I'm sorry, I didn't explain what's happened very well. My name is Alexis Rhodes, a teacher at Duel Academy Island. I've been teaching for five years now, ever since I graduated Duel Academy. You might have heard of my friend Jaden Yuki, and if you couldn't figure it out, I have a crush on him.

The channel we were on went back to the championship with a man announcing the first match of the championship. "_NOW...LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE MOMENT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP! EIGHT LUCKY DUELISTS HAVE EMERGED AS THE FINALISTS OF THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP FROM THEIR INCREDIBLE PERFORMANCES IN TOURNAMENTS IN THE LAST YEAR! TO BEGIN THE CHAMPIONSHIP IS SYRUS TRUESDALE AND JADEN YUKI!_"

Both Syrus and Jaden approached the duel field, but I wasn't focusing on anything except for the man in the red jacket approaching the duel field with that wonderful grin of his.

* * *

(Syrus)

Jaden's my opponent? Wow. I never thought he'd be my opponent after not hearing from him for so long. He's definitely taller than when I last saw him.

Jaden and I walked to the middle of the duel field and shuffled each other's decks. He smiled at me. "Long time no see, right Sy?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yep, but just because we haven't seen each other for five years doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

"Wouldn't count on you going easy, Sy." We walked to the opposite sides of the duel field and activated our duel disks.

"DUEL!"

Syrus LP: 4000

Jaden LP: 4000

I drew a card. "I'll take the first move, Jaden. I summon Cyber Larva to the field in defense position."

Cyber Larva: ATK: 400 DEF: 600

"...and I'll end my turn right there." With Cyber Larva I'd be able to see if Jaden changed his strategy over the years.

Jaden drew and smiled. "Nice! I summon Elemental HERO Stratos to the field!"

Elemental HERO Stratos: ATK: 1800 DEF: 300

Stratos?! He's never used that card before! Jaden continued with his move. "With this, I'm allowed to add a HERO to my hand from my deck, so I'll add Elemental HERO Voltic to my hand." Never seen or heard him use that card either. "Now I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Ocean and Elemental HERO Heat to Fusion Summon...ELEMENTAL HERO NOVA MASTER!"

Elemental HERO Nova Master: ATK: 2600 DEF: 2100

I looked at the HERO Fusion before me in awe. "You're deck has changed, Jaden."

His smile widened. "And I'm not even close to finishing yet either."

* * *

**Author'sNote:**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I still need to figure out the other duels and story line of this idea before I can continue. For 5D's the HighSchool Years, more will come soon with Yusei and Akiza!**

**Sincerely,**

**zendayafan100**


	2. The Outcome Against Jaden's New HERO'S!

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the short first chapter! Didn't think there would be another good stopping point that would keep you wanting for more XD. Anyway I hope this makes up for the short first chapter and you guys like. As always: rate and review if you guys like!**

**Sincerely,**

**zendayafan100**

* * *

(Syrus)

Syrus LP: 4000

Jaden LP: 4000

"I now activate Miracle Fusion, banishing the HERO's I just fused from the grave to summon Elmental HERO Absolute Zero!" I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw another HERO come to the field.

Elemental HERO Absolute Zero ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"I attack Sy's Cyber Larva with Nova Master, and since he destroyed a monster in battle, I can draw a card from my deck."

Now for my combo to activate. "That's great, Jay, but Cyber Larva also has an effect allowing me to Special Summon another Cyber Larva to the field."

Cyber Larva: ATK: 400 DEF: 600

Jaden smiled. "I'll just attack Cyber Larva again."

"Then I will use Larva's effect to call out my third one to the field."

"Allowing me to attack that one as well." Now I had no field as Jaden destroyed the last Cyber Larva in my deck. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn. You're up, Sy."

I drew a card. "Jaden, I was impressed that you're HERO's had a huge upgrade, but it's all over now! I activate Polymerization and fuse the three Cyber Dragon's in my hand to Fusion Summon...CYBER END DRAGON!"

Cyber End Dragon ATK: 4000 DEF: 2800

Now it was time for me to end this. "I activate Overload Fusion, where now I banish Cyber End Dragon, the three Cyber Dragons, and the three Cyber Larva's to Fusion Summon CHIMERATECH OVERDRAGON"

Chimeratach Overdragon: ATK: ? DEF: ?

"His attack maybe zero now, but now his effect kicks in. This makes Chimeratech's attack and defense points become the number of monsters used to bring him out x800. This brings him to a whopping 5600 ATK! Plus, he can attack up to the number of fusion materials used to bring him out. I attack all three of your monsters for the win!"

Jaden just smiled. "I activate Negate Attack on the first attack your Overdragon does, negating the attack and your battle phase!"

Dang it! I only have Limiter Removal in my hand, which doubles the attack of my Machines. If only it had been Mystical Space Typhoon! Nothing left to do, but bluff and hope that he doesn't destroy my monster. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Jaden drew. "Sorry, Sy, but it's game. I activate the spell card...SUPER POLYMERIZATION! This allows me to fuse monsters on the field and call forth a fusion monster by discarding one card! So now I discard Voltic so I can fuse Stratos and Overdragon for Elemental HERO Escuridao!"

Elemental HERO Escuridao: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

No way...he mastered Super Polymerization. Jaden smiled. "I attack with all my monsters!"

Syrus LP: 4000 - 0

"...and that's game!"

"_SENSATIONAL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IN ONLY A FEW TURNS, JADEN YUKI USED SWARMED HIS FIELD WITH __**TWO**__ FUSION MONSTERS AND USED HIS OPPONENTS MONSTER AND HIS OWN TO CALL ON OUT A THIRD, GIVING HIM THE WIN!_"

A few minutes later, Jaden and I were in the buffet area, catching up on what's occurred over the past five years.

Jaden was stuffing his face with lobster and listening to what I was saying. "...and then Missy came to me one day, the insect duelist I defeated to get to Ra Yellow. She asked if I was dating anyone. That was two years ago. I can't believe that I'm dating this incredible girl now. I'm now thinking on when to propose to her...after I get a ring of course."

Jaden finished his lobster, nodding his head as he absorbed my story. "That's great, Sy. I hope it works out in the end."

I looked at him seriously now. "What have you been doing for the past five years? We've all been worried about you."

Jaden smiled. "You probably won't believe me."

"Try me."

In the end, I didn't believe him. Well, the part of meeting others I believed, but he actually met Maximillion Pegasus. That's how he got his new HERO's, since Pegasus remembered Jaden helping him get the Ra card copy, and gave him all the new HERO cards (before they were released worldwide) as a token of gratitude.

Then, on his journeys, he met Joey Wheeler and his wife, the famous Mai Valentine-Wheeler. That was when he figured out what fiance meant. "I can't believe that I dueled Harrington for Alexis' hand in marriage. Does that mean I have to go through with it, even when I didn't know?"

I shrugged, remembering the duel that Jaden with Harrington. "Dunno, but you can ask Alexis since you finally know what that means. Speaking of which, she's been the only one of us who's been worrying most of the time."

Jaden blushed a little. I had to take a second take at that. Jaden BLUSHING! What else happened to change that once oblivious mind of his. "Anything else that's worth noting?"

Yep, he was blushing hard now. "Well, a lot of girls wanted to marry me." WHAT!? Jaden noticed my disbelieving look. "I swear, I didn't do anything, all I'd do is walk or help out some kids get better and they'd come for me. I declined all of them."

"Why?" I looked at Jaden's face and realized for the first time that his face was more defined than five years ago, making his face look better looking. I reflected back to three years ago where I finally had a growth spurt and became as tall as Zane.

"Well, Sy, can you keep a secret?" I nodded. "I think I want to go out on a date with Alexis. Do you think she will?"

"I think so." Heck, she'd say 'yes' to Jaden if he proposed, date or no date. I had a feeling that in my room, I would fine a billion voice mails and texts. Hope I turned it off.

The nervous Jaden looked at the screen to watch the current duel and gasped. I looked at the duel screen and was surprised to see the duelist dueling currently and the other two duelists waiting to duel. Yugi Moto was dueling one of the Paradox Brothers (Yugi was winning by a landslide with Dark Magician), Seto Kaiba was set up against the other Paradox Brother, and...Chazz was set up against Aster Phoenix.

All of a sudden I relieved Jaden beat me, I don't think I could have won against Kaiba, Yugi, or Chazz. I looked at Jaden and saw that he was smiling, back to his old self, the Jaden I knew who never backed down from a challenge.

"Looks like I'd better get my game on for my next duel." He grabbed his side deck and began to switch out cards from the main deck for cards in the side deck.

I canceled all ideas of leaving as I realized that I probably would be experiencing history in the making for the title of "The King of Games." There were four candidates that I knew were ready for it. But only one would be able to gain the title.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you guys liked this story. It might take a while for the next chapters to come since the duels that I'm planning on are going to be packed with action! Believe me, the next chapters will have some good dueling action. Plus, don't worry there may be some JadenxAlexis coming soon whether it's lemon or just beginning of relationship, I don't know yet, but there definitely will be a good reunion! Rate and review if you like the story!**

**Sincerely,**

**zendayafan100**


	3. The Next Round! Call from Alexis

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Just a little warning before you read this, there won't be any dueling or action in this chapter. Just a little build up to something greater since I'm not familiar with Chazz's manga deck. Please rate and review if you liked this chapter and think it's a good build up to the soon to be chapters! Coming soon: Chazz vs. Jaden! The GX rivals face off!**

**Sincerely,**

**zendayafan100**

* * *

(Syrus)

In my opinion, it wasn't a surprise that Chazz, Kaiba, and Yugi won their matches. What WAS a surprise was the fact that Chazz's deck changed as well. Instead of using the Armed Dragon's and the Ojama's, Chazz has been using Dragon's with the ace being Light and Darkness Dragon.

Jaden was smiling and giddy all over. Not something you'd expect from a pro, but hey, it's Jaden. "I hope I get to face Chazz in the next round. Those Dragons look stronger than his old deck."

I just shook my head, same old Jaden. I fidgeted, though, a little worried. Not worried for Jaden for his duels, but worried for me. I had this REALLY bad feeling that Alexis was calling me.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Duel Academy...

(Alexis)

"WHAT THE HELL! PICK UP ALREADY SYRUS!" I hung up the phone for the fiftieth time. "Why isn't Syrus picking up?!"

"Well, championship protocol st-" I cut off Bastion.

"I don't care about any stupid protocol, Bastion!" I glared at him. "All I care about is hearing Jaden's voice again!"

I called Syrus' number again and somebody finally picked up. "Syrus, why di-"

A female voice spoke instead of Syrus. "Syrus isn't here."

"Umm...then how do you have his phone?"

* * *

Back to the World Championship

(Syrus)

My jaw dropped at the pairings for the duels. Jaden was excited at who his opponent was. "Alright! I get to face Chazz next!"

That's right. Yugi and Kaiba were paired up to face each other, along with Chazz and Jaden. Chazz and Jaden were going to be the first to duel.

Jaden began to walk toward the duel arena. "Wish me luck, Sy!"

I smiled and followed him, stopping at the entrance to the duel field. As I began to relax and watch the duel, somebody covered my eyes from behind me. "Guess who?"

I smiled as I recognized the voice of the beautiful woman behind me. "Hey, Missy. How is my beau-" I stopped when I turned around and saw her angry face my cell phone in her hand. "What is it?"

"Why is Alexis calling you!? And left over FIFTY voice mail?"

Oh boy. "Remember when I told you that she has a thing for Jaden?" Missy nodded. "Nobody has been able to reach Jaden for the past five years, especially since he changed his cell phone number. If she's calling me, she's watching the world championship, seen Jaden, and trying to call me to talk to him."

Missy wasn't angry anymore, she understood now. "By the way, your cell phone is still on. Alexis is still on the line." She handed it to me.

I gingerly put the phone to my ear,expecting the worse. "Hello?"

"SYRUS TRUESDALE! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOUR CELL PHONE AT YOUR HOTEL ROOM! GIVE YOUR PHONE TO JADEN!"

"But, Alexis, he's on the duel field. Nobody can interrupt the duel! Otherwise, they'll get kicked out! Just wait for Jaden to finish his duel okay? I'll call you when he's done."

I hung up the phone before she could respond and turned off my phone. "I knew I should've remembered to make sure my phone was off."

Missy pecked a kiss on my lips. "At least I'm here, sweety."

I kissed her back on the lips and looked at Chazz and Jaden on the Duel Field, ready to duel. Whatever challenge Chazz was going to give Jaden, it would be WAY easier than the challenge that he would have to face after this duel.


	4. DUEL! HERO'S VS DRAGONS!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER, AND IF YOU DO, PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! I APOLOGIZE IF IT WILL TAKE A WHILE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME OUT, BUT I WILL BE GOING TO SCHOOL SOON!**

**ANYWAY, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE AND PLEASE R AND R!**

**Also, I'm figuring out a few character names for a freelance made up Yugioh fanfic to come out, so if some of you generous readers out there can give me a few ideas by private messaging them to me, I'd like that. **

**NEW STORY ARC COMING SOON! YU-GI-OH!: LEGACY OF LEGENDS! (Original characters will be made with many hints to the shows and my previous stories!)**

**Sincerely,**

**zendayafan100**

* * *

(Jaden)

I smiled at Chazz as we walked toward each other and shuffled each other's decks. "Sup, Chazz? I can't wait to take down those dragons of yours."

Chazz snorted. "I doubt you'll be able to take them down. Even with new HERO's, I'll come out as the victor of this duel."

We finished shuffling the decks. "We'll just have to find out right, Chazz? Better get your game on for this duel!"

Chazz snorted again before walking to the opposite sides of the duel arena. We activated our duel disks.

"DUEL!"

Jaden LP: 4000

Chazz LP: 4000

"I'll start this duel off, Chazz! I summon Elemental HERO Knospe in Defense Position!"

Elemental HERO Knospe: ATK: 600 DEF: 1000

"I'll then set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Chazz drew a card. "Why would you summon that pathetic and weak monster to your field?"

"Eh...well, it's the only monster I had in my hand."

Chazz shook his head and smirked. "Haven't changed a bit I see. Continuing our duel... I summon Guivre to the field."

Guivre: ATK: 1300 DEF: 400

"I destroy you Knospe and Guivre's Effect activates! When he destroys a monster in battle, I can summon a Wyvern Token to my field."

"I activate a face-down, Chazz! Hero Signal! When a monster I control is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon an Elemental HERO to the field. I Summon Elemental HERO Shadow Mist to the field!"

Elemental HERO Shadow Mist: ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500

"When Shadow Mist is Special Summoned, I'm allowed to add a 'Change' Quick-Play Spell from my deck to my hand. I add Form Change to my hand!"

Chazz hesitated a bit when I added the Spell card to my hand. Chazz and everyone here was going to be surprised when I used it to Summon another archetype of HERO's that Pegasus gave me.

Chazz regained his calm, cool composure. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

I drew a card and counted the number of cards in my hand. Five cards now thanks to Shadow Mist. If I played this right...I could bring Chazz close to losing.

"I activate Polymerization and fuse Shadow Mist with the Ice Edge in my hand to Fusion Summon Elemental HERO Absolute Zero!"

Elemental HERO Absolute Zero: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"Shadow Mist also allows me to add a HERO from my deck to my hand when sent to the Graveyard. I'll add Elemental HERO Woodsman and Summon him to the field!"

Elemental HERO Woodman: ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000

"Woodman will attack you token and Absolute Zero will take out your Guivre!"

Chazz LP: 4000 - 2800

"I'll set two cards face-down, then since I have one card in my hand, I acitvate the Spell Card, Duel! With it, both of us draw cards till we each have six cards in our hand. With that I end my turn by setting one more card face-down!"

* * *

(Chazz)

I drew my card and looked at Jaden's field. He might not have changed personality wise, but his dueling skills have doubled. NO! Tripled since I last saw him. I frowned as I looked at those four cards face-down. They were going to be a problem.

Especially that Absolute Zero of his. Jaden used this card along with two other Fusion Monsters that I've heard of, but never seen till now. From what I heard, there were SIX Elemental HERO Fusions that had the powers of the six Attributes of Duel Monsters. Along with 3 other HERO's, one with the power of the Earth they say, another with the power of the Flames, and the third being rumored to be the strongest Elemental HERO to ever be created in the history of Duel Monsters.

I looked at my hand and thanked Jaden inwardly for allowing me to have this seven card hand.

"I activate the Spell card, Spark of the Light Dragon. I send Samsara Dragon and Burning Dragon to the Graveyard to Summon a Level 8 Light Dragon from my deck. I call forth Light End Dragon! "

Light End Dragon: ATK: 2600 DEF: 2100

"I Normal Summon Wish Dragon and use it's Effect to Tribute itself to Special Summon two Dragon Tokens to the field. I then activate the Spell card, Card Advance, allowing me to do a Tribute Summon along with my Normal Summon this turn! By Tributing the two Dragon Tokens, I Summon to the field, my ACE DRAGON! Descend! Light and Darkness Dragon!"

Light and Darkness Dragon: ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400

Jaden smiled at my ace dragon. We both were sensing the climax of the duel to decide who got to face Yugi or Kaiba in the next round, and possibly gain the title "King of Games." "Jaden Yuki! You better be ready for my next move! I'm not gonna be holding back now that I have my ace!"

Jaden smirked, his eyes glowing, one yellow like the Supreme King and the other purple like Yubel many years ago. "No worries, Chazz! I'm gonna blow the roof off of this place! Better get your game on, Chazz, because I'm bringing my A-game on this one!"


	5. NOT HOLDING BACK The Call! Yugi vs Kaiba

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! zendayafan100 here again! Sorry that it has taken a while for me to get this next chapter out but I just started school again(which can be busy believe me). I'm sorry that this chapter might have some wrong card information, but it's a little hard when your only source for the manga character deck lists is restricted by your school! XD Anyway there might be a few cards that will be fake and haven't been used in both the manga and anime in this chapter.**

**For the Yu-Gi-Oh!: Legacy of Legends original story I'm producing, it will be based around 5 high school students living in America. The main character, Kelvin Yuki, is the great-great-great grandson of Jaden Yuki and is forced to hunt down Shadow Duelists with Jaden's deck and powers. He also has to find the strongest descendants(as the name of this series suggests) of Yugi Moto, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukomo, and Yuya Sakaki in order to take down the head of the Shadow Duelists. It might take a bit before I get to this though since I am very busy and I don't have much time to work on this story except for the ones I'm already doing currently. Sorry!**

**Hope you like, and as always if you like this chapter Rate and Review please!**

**Sincerely,**

**Z-fan100**

* * *

Chazz LP: 2800

Jaden LP: 4000

(Chazz)

"With the effect last effect of Card Advance, I can look at the top 5 cards of my deck and put them in any order I want!" I drew the top 5 and analyzed my options of placement. My eyes widened as I saw a card that could help me. "When I look at the top card of my deck with a card effect, I'm allowed to add and activate Shadow of the Dark Dragon if I control a 2 Light Dragons and 1 Dark Dragon on my field."

Jaden determined face turned to confusion. "Wait, you only have two Light dragons on your field. You can't use that card."

I shook my head slightly amused that the man who stood in front of me was still the kid I knew from five years ago. "If you read the Effect of Light and Darkness Dragon, you would see that his Effect allows him to be a Dark Attribute as well." Jaden nodded after he looked at his duel disk to read Light and Darkness Dragon's Effect. He was about to ask another question, but I cut him off. "When Shadow of the Dark Dragon is activated it can't be negated by anything including Light and Darkness Dragon's Effect. Plus, it makes sure that two Dragons of mine can't have their Effects negated whatsoever. That being said, come forth Dark End Dragon! I now use Shadow of the Dark Dragon to protect Dark End Dragon and Light End Dragon from having their effects negated!"

Chazz's field:

Dark End Dragon: ATK: 2600 DEF: 2100

Light End Dragon: ATK: 2600 DEF: 2100

Light and Darkness Dragon: ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400

No face-downs

Jaden's field:

Elemental HERO Absolute Zero: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Elemental HERO Woodman: ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000

Four face-downs

I placed the other four cards down in the order I wanted and examined the field. He probably has something to help him with his monsters, but what? Whatever the case, I can still negate them with Light and Darkness Dragon. "Jaden, these are my three ace dragons, I hope you are ready for them! I attack your Absolute Zero with Light and Darkness Dragon!"

Jaden LP: 4000 - 3700

"I now use Absolute Zero's Special Ability!" What?! "Whenever this HERO leaves the field, I can destroy all Monsters on your field, Chazz!"

"I use Light and Darkness Dragon's Effect to negate the Effect of Absolute Zero and my Dragons stay at the cost of 500 ATK and DEF!"

Light and Darkness Dragon: ATK: 2800 - 2300 DEF: 2400 - 1900

"I attack Woodsman with Light End Dragon!"

"I now activate Super Polymerization to fuse Woodsman with Dark End Dragon and Fusion Summon Elemental HERO Escuradao by discarding one card from my hand. I'll discard another Shadow Mist."

Elemental HERO Escuridao: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"Escuridao also has an ability that allows him to gain 100 ATK times the number of Elemental HERO's chillin' in my Graveyard. And I count SIX!"

"Sorry, Jaden, but I use the Effect of Light and Darkness Dragon again."

"And I'll Chain to your Dragon's Effect! I use the Trap Card, Ghosts from the Past! By banishing two Monsters chillin' in my Grave, I can reduce the ATK of one of your monsters to ZERO, till this turns end phase! Which means that you can't use your Dragon's Effect against my HERO! However, Escuridao gets less ATK Points because of this. I also can't forget the Effect of Mist when sent to the Grave, so I'll add Elemental HERO Stratos to my hand!"

I growled to myself as my Ace Monster's ATK Points decreased.

Light and Darkness Dragon: ATK: 2300 - 0 DEF: 1900

Elemental HERO Escuridao: ATK: 2500 - 2900 DEF: 2000

"Fine, but now I get to Attack with Light End Dragon!" This time Jaden looked at his duel disk to check the Effect of Light End. I saw his eyes widen. "I now use the Effect of Light End Dragon! By reducing his ATK and DEF, I can reduce your monsters ATK and DEF by 1500!"

Light End Dragon: ATK: 2600 - 2100 DEF: 2100 - 1600

Elemental HERO Escuradao: ATK: 2900 - 1400 DEF: 2000 - 500

Light End Dragon's attack blinded everyone in the stadium, even me. When I could see again, I saw that the field was completely different. Escuradao was gone from Jaden's field, but there was another monster that was on his field that surprised me completely.

Jaden LP: 3700 - 3000

Winged Kuriboh LV 10: ATK: 300 DEF: 200

"WINGED KURIBOH LV 10! How did you summon him?" I saw the tiny, but vicious, monster begin to glow.

Jaden's grin widened. "When you attacked with your Light End Dragon, I activated my face-down card, Transcendant Wings. Then, I chained another face-down called The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh which allowed me to Summon Winged Kuriboh from my Deck and allowed Transcendent Wings to resolve and Summon Winged Kuriboh LV 10 to the field." I stared at him, awestruck. "I learned a few things when I was traveling Chazz. I was able to figure out how to finally Chain cards to the activation of other cards. Very important when Winged Kuriboh LV 10's ability can only be used during your Battle Phase."

He looked over at Winged Kuriboh. "Now, Winged Kurbioh LV 10 allows me to sacrifice him and destroy all Monsters on your field, Chazz. Then, you take damage equal to the combined ORIGINAL ATK of your Monsters."

My eyes widened. No, I couldn't lose to Jaden, not again. Winged Kuriboh LV 10 glowed brightly and exploded, destroying my monsters as my Life Points got reduced to zero.

Chazz LP: 2800 - 0

Jaden's eyes stopped glowing. "...and that's game!"

* * *

(Syrus)

A round of applause and cheering erupted from the crowd. And me. I have to admit, that was a GREAT duel. I've never seen Chazz or Jaden duel like this before. Jaden seems like he's on an entirely different level than what he was at five years ago.

Chazz and Jaden walked toward the exit of the duel field, where I stood alone. Halfway through their duel, Missy told me that she was going to make reservations at a restaurant for later today and left.

Chazz looked disappointed and a little pissed as he walked past me. Jaden chuckled at Chazz's reaction. "Guess he was wishing to win that duel against me, huh?"

That's when I remembered something very important. I turned on my cellphone and immediately someone called. I didn't even need to check the phone number that popped up on screen to know who was calling.

I handed Jaden my cellphone. "It's for you, Jay."

Jaden looked at me questioningly before pressing 'accept call' and we began walking to the cafeteria for all the dueling professionals in the tournament. "Hello?"

A VERY pissed Alexis spoke so loud that I could hear her clearly from the few feet I was from Jaden as we walked. "JADEN YUKI, YOU DICK! WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU LEAVE DUEL ACADEMY WITHOUT A TRACE?!"

Jaden recoiled in surprise and handled the phone as if it was a ticking time bomb. With Alexis on the other, that was pretty accurate. "Calm down, Lex. It's good to hear-"

Alexis cut him off immediately. "I WANT AN ANSWER, JADEN!"

I immediately sneaked away from Jaden as he talked with Alexis. I kinda felt bad leaving Jaden to Alexis by himself, but he is the only person I know who can calm Alexis down. By HIMSELF. I've seen Alexis pissed at Duel Academy and Jaden was the only one I've known who could relax her. I hope he still knows how to do that.

* * *

(Alexis)

"WELL?!" I heard the door to the room close behind me, indicating that Bastion left the room. He probably was going to one of the other classrooms with a television in Duel Academy to watch the World Championship. I ignored it since I was angry at one guy right now.

Jaden's familiar voice came through the cellphone. "Sorry, Lex, but I wanted to train on my own and in secret from you guys. Besides, I needed to relax from all that saving-the-world stuff. Why, did you miss me?"

"NO!...maybe...yes, I did." I was expecting a joke from Jaden, but he was silent. "Jaden, are you there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I am. I hear from Sy, that you're a teacher at the Duel Academy we all went to. How is it?"

After that we caught up with what the two of us have done the past five years. His story was way more interesting than mine, of course. When he told me about how he got his new Elemental HERO cards, I asked him about the Spell card, Form Change I think, that he added when he dueled Chazz. He just laughed and told me that he would use it against his next opponent. I frowned though when he mentioned that many girls proposed to him on his journey.

When we finished, Jaden gasped. "Yugi vs. Kaiba! The duel is just starting! SWEET!"

I looked at the television that was in the room and realized that he was right. Both Yugi and Kaiba just stepped onto the duel field. Both of them had determined looks on their faces as they activated their duel disks. Jaden and I said our farewells to each other and swapped our cellphone numbers before hanging up to watch the duel.

* * *

(Yugi)

"Kaiba, it's good to duel you again after how long it's been!" I told him as he shuffled my deck.

He glared at me. "Hmph. The only thing that I care about is your Life Points reaching zero by my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

I smirked. "Is that all you care about all these years?"

"I also still hold that grudge against you for not choosing me for you ceremony to have the pharaoh move on. I assure you that this duel will be tougher than that amateur duel. Especially with some cards that I got from Pegasus."

I sighed and handed Kaiba his shuffled deck as he handed me mine. Somethings will never change while other things will. I reflected on my marriage with my childhood friend, Tea, just a few years ago.

I smiled at that memory and looked towards the VIP box overlooking the duel field and saw Tea waving at me. I waved back and activated my duel disk, determined to duel my old rival again.

"_AND NOW THE DUEL WILL FACE OFF BETWEEN SETO KAIBA, THE PRESIDENT OF KAIBA CORPORATIONS, AND YUGI MOTO, THE KING OF GAMES WHO IS FIGHTING TO REGAIN HIS TITLE! WHO WILL WIN IN THIS EPIC DUEL?!_"

The crowd roared and the two of us drew our hands/

"DUEL!"

Yugi LP: 4000

Kaiba LP: 4000

"Kaiba, I'll start off this duel! I summon the Skilled Dark Magician to the field!"

Skilled Dark Magician: ATK: 1900 DEF: 1700

"I then set four card face-down and I'll end my turn!"

Kaiba drew a card and smiled. "Yugi, you better be ready for my new strategy that I built just for you. I summon Eclipse Wyvern to the field!"

Eclipse Wyvern: ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

Eclipse Wyvern?! This was one of the cards I saw Kaiba first Summon in the beginning of his duel with one of the Paradox Brothers before he Summoned Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "I then activate the Spell card, Dragon's Treasure to give my Eclipse Wyvern a 300 ATK and DEF bonus!"

Eclipse Wyvern: ATK: 1600 - 1900 DEF: 1000 - 1300

"Thank you, Kaiba because now my Skilled Dark Magician gains one Counter on himself since you activated a Spell card!"

Kaiba frowned(more than usual). "That won't help you when I have our monsters cross cancel!"

I pushed a button on my duel disk. "I will then use the Quick-Play Spell card, Book of Moon! I Set your Eclipse Wyvern! And now my Skilled Dark Magician has a second Counter!"

Kaiba studied the Skilled Dark Magician gained another Counter. "I then activate Trade-In to discard the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand to draw two cards. I'll set three cards face-down and I'll end my turn!"

I drew and began to wonder what I'd have to face from Kaiba's new deck. I've never seen him discard his Blue-Eyes White Dragon's before. Now that he has, the question is: what does he intend to do with it in the Grave? He must have a face-down that allows him to revive his Blue-Eyes! Which must mean he has Call of the Haunted face-down! Thankfully, I have Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it!

I looked at the two cards in my hand. The Eye of Timeaus and Sage's Stone were in my hand, but were useless to me at the moment. I had to attack his face-down Eclipse Wyvern.

"I'll have my Skilled Dark Magician attack your face-down Eclipse Wyvern, Kaiba!"

Kaiba smirked. "You just activated my Trap Card, Magician's Circle!" What? "And the Effect allows both of us to Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type Monster from our Deck as long as it has 2000 or less ATK!" Skilled Dark Magician took out the face-down Eclipse Wyvern as Magician's Circle began to take Effect.

"Kaiba! Why would you have a Trap that only benefits me?!"

He smirked again. "Who said I didn't have a Spellcaster? I Summon to the field with Magician's Circle, the Maiden with Eyes of Blue!"

"And I'll Summon Dark Magician Girl to the Field!"

Maiden with Eyes of Blue: ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Dark Magician Girl: ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

A Monster with Zero ATK?! What is Kaiba planning? Only one way to find out I guess. "I attack your Maiden with Dark Magician Girl!"

"You activated my Maiden's Effect, when she is attacked by a Monster, I can negate that attack, change her Battle Position, and Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

I gritted my teeth. "I now activate Sage's Stone and Special Summon Dark Magician from my Deck since I control Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

"I'll end my turn, Kaiba! Your move!"

Kaiba drew a card and smirked. "Yugi! Prepare for your defeat!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did! And, also, yes I do plan on a huge twist for Duel Monsters in the next chapter. I've always wondered how they introduced Synchro Summons in Duel Monsters, and once a certain LV 9 Dragon Synchro came out, I just knew the perfect story for it. COMING SOON! I SYNCHRO SUMMON...! WRATH OF THE AZURE-EYES DRAGON!  
**

**And now I will respond to a few of your comments for this story (Something new I will add to my Author's Notes).**

**iloveyugiohGX93 says(for Chapters 1,3,4):**

**This chapter needs more text. At least 1,000 words or more.**

**I made this chapter about over 2,000 words not including the Author's Notes with your comment always in the back of my head. I'll make a better effort to make all chapters for this story over 1,000 words, but it will take longer to finish it. I also thank you for your comment on my other story Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's The High School Years.**

**VoltStriker says(for Chapter 2):**

**Good chapter, its a good thing you are using the POV thing. Makes the story easy to follow.****  
**

**Thank you. I have focused mainly on learning how to do POV for stories since it is just easier in my opinion to know what is going on from just one character(plus you get to know what they're thinking). I'm hoping that everyone reading my stories also enjoys my POV method.**

**Darkness-Striker says(for Chapter 2):**

**Pretty decent chapter. There are several grammatical errors but they don't detract from the story that much. I like how Syrus is using Zane's deck like in the canon.****  
**

**Thanks, I enjoy Jaden and his HERO's a lot especially with the ones from the manga. It just didn't seem right if Syrus didn't use Zane's Cyber Dragons. I know I'm not perfect, and those grammatical errors prove it(so now you know I'm not some cyborg from the future who wants to be perfect XD).**

**Thank you to those who are reading this story, I hope you liked it and as always Rate and Review!**

**Sincerely,**

**Z-fan100**


End file.
